


Courante

by rosetico



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetico/pseuds/rosetico
Summary: Rogue One AU || SuperherosThe Squad is a group of vigilantes consisting of;-Jyn who has super strength and durability-Cassian who is telekinetic-Chirrut, who although is still blind, is a martial artist with super hearing-Baze, an excellent and quick marksman-Bodhi and his power of flight and quick healing-Kay, a tech genius that can get through any systemBased onthis post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some basic facts:  
> -In this universe, people who have superpowers are called Gifted. The Empire wants to hunt them all down and use them for war.  
> -This is a modern AU, meaning no planets or space.  
> -Taking a little creative license. Backstories are changed a little.  
> -The Academy is basically like the Star Wars version of Charles Xavier’s X-Men school.

Galen Erso knew two things:

1) The Empire was coming.

2) His daughter was a Gifted.

Jyn’s abilities hadn’t developed yet, but he could already tell. There were signs, signs that Lyra saw too. Galen glanced to Lyra, her face pale and grim. She knew what was to come.

“It’s time,” Galen said. Lyra nodded. She began to gather Jyn’s belongings.

“Jyn!” Lyra called. Jyn came running, her doll was no longer in her hands. She must’ve dropped it in the field.

“There are stormtroopers,” Jyn stated.

“I know, I know.” Lyra stuffed the rest of her belongings into a bag.

Galen approached his daughter, knowing that this may be the last time he would see her. He kneeled down, eye level to her. “Jyn, my stardust. Know that whatever I do, I do for you.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Say you understand.”

Jyn nodded. “I understand.”

Galen stood. “Lyra.” Lyra looked at him. “Go.” She nodded. Lyra took Jyn’s hand and led her out the back door. Galen locked the door after they left, and walked outside. Krennic was there, along with four soldiers. Galen suspected they were “reformed” Gifteds.

Krennic smiled. “I never took you for the farming type, Galen.”

The wind blew. Galen shivered. “People change,” he said. Krennic raised an eyebrow.

“I suppose they do.” Krennic walked forward. “A bit lonely, isn’t it?”

Galen inhaled. “Ever since Lyra died, yes.”

Krennic had the decency to look surprised. “I’m sorry for your loss,” he said. He turned back to his soldiers. “Search the house.” They marched past Galen and entered his home. He watched as they looked for clues that they would not find. Galen had hidden them well.

oo0o0oo

When they reached the halfway point to the hiding place, her mom crouched down and looked Jyn in the eye, giving her her serious look (it was the face that she used whenever Jyn got in trouble, or when something bad was about to happen).

“Do you know where to go?” She asked. Jyn nodded. Her mom pressed the necklace into her hand. “Take this and run, Jyn. Don’t look back, okay? Promise me, you’ll go to the hiding place and wait for me.”

Jyn clutched the necklace, the sharp edges of the crystal digging into her palm. “I promise,” she said.

Her mom pulled her into a tight hug. “Go,” she ordered.

So Jyn ran as fast as her short legs could, and she didn’t dare look behind her. When she reached the hiding hole, she slid down and closed it gently as not to make any noise. In the darkness, Jyn waited.

oo0o0oo

Jyn didn’t know how long she had waited, but it felt like forever. Her legs were cramped and she missed her mother. Her father. She wondered where they were. It felt like _forever_ since she last saw them. Jyn shivered, chills running down her back. She was cold. And tired. And hungry. And wet.

The hatch above groaned, as somebody pried it open. Jyn looked up, waiting—hoping—to see the face of her mother, father, _somebody_...

Saw Gerrera stared down at her, eyes hard and cold.

“Come, Jyn.”

oo0o0oo

Saw knew three things.

1) Lyra Erso was dead.

2) The Empire is planning something.

3) He could not care for a child.

His life was not fit for a child. The Ersos had managed somehow, by running away to a farm on the outskirts of the city, but Saw—Saw could not do that. He could not simply abandon this cause for some child. No matter who the child was.

Saw stared at her. She stared back at him, eyes wide.

“Where’s mama?” She asked.

“Be quiet, child.”

She pouted. “I have a name,” she said.

“Yes, I know. It’s Jyn.”

Jyn grinned, all teeth. “Are you a friend of my papa’s?”

“Yes,” Saw said. “I am.”

“Where are they?”

“They?”

“My parents.”

Saw hesitated. There was no easy way to tell a child that her mother was dead and her father was captured, and also possibly dead. But honesty was a trait worth having in a world like theirs.  
“Your mother is dead.”

Jyn’s bottom lip quivered. “...Dead?” She repeated.

“Your father—“ Saw bit his lip. “—it’s complicated.”

“What do you mean?”

“You will understand when you are older.”  
There was only one place where she could go, one place that he could trust. Mon Mothma would be a great mother. The Academy needed more students anyways.

oo0o0oo

Jyn sat on a plastic chair, swinging her legs while Saw and some woman in white discussed “important matters.” She could see them through the glass panes on the door, although she couldn’t hear what they were saying. Saw looked sad for some reason. Eventually, they finished and they both came out.

The woman in white crouched until she was eye level with Jyn. She smiled kindly and extended a hand.

“Hello there, Jyn. My name is Mon Mothma and I will be your new caretaker.”

Jyn took her hand. Mon Mothma gently helped her stand.

“This way,” she said, leading Jyn down a hallway. Jyn turned, trying to see over her shoulder where Saw was. Saw stood still, watching as they walked away.

oo0o0oo

_Present Day...._

Mon Mothma sighed and pressed her hands into her eyes. Jyn had been a... Troublesome child, to say the least. And now that she was older—well, she was even worse. Almost five reports of fights she started, two of attempted pickpocketing, and one case of a student she had landed in the medical wing. Jyn Erso had a penchant for trouble and violence. It seemed to follow her like a stray dog.

“Jyn,” Mon Mothma said. “Do you know why you’re here?”

Jyn snorted and leaned back into the chair. “Yeah.”

Mon Mothma sighed. “You can’t keep fighting people. They’re on your side, Jyn.”

Jyn scowled. “No they’re not. You don’t know them. You don’t know what they do or, or, what they say.”

Mon Mothma sighed. “Try to keep out of trouble, okay? These people, most of them are just like you, Jyn. They’ve lost a lot too. Keep that in mind.”

Jyn glared at her. “Fine,” she spat.

oo0o0oo

Jyn begrudgingly returned to her room for the mandatory “24 hour room arrest,” as Mothma liked to call it, or as Jyn liked to call it, “time out.” Jyn opened their dorm room. She was greeted with the sight of Bodhi—her roommate— floating above his bed.

“Hey,” Jyn greeted.

Bodhi jumped and dropped himself onto the bed. “How’d it go?”

Jyn snorted. “Not well. I’m on time out.”

Bodhi rolled his eyes. “Well, you did start a fight. And broke people’s noses. With your strength, I’m surprised that’s all that happened.”  
“I was holding back.”

Bodhi laughed. “Right. Because beating up people with super strength is ‘holding back.’”

“I was!” Jyn protested. “How was I supposed to know that their nose would break?”

“Uh, by not punching them?”

Jyn scowled. Bodhi was a good friend and roommate, but he was a bit of a prude. He would never stay out late, and always, _always_ followed the rules. Plus he practically aced every class that he took. He never talked behind people’s backs and was (usually) truthful about most things. Once there were rumors going around about how he used to work for the Empire and that he used to have a physical manifestation of his powers, but that the Empire cut them off.

Jyn beat the rumors out of them.

The announcement speakers crackled to life.

“Attention all students,” the speaker droned. “All students must report to the auditorium for a mandatory meeting. That includes all students under the 24 hour room arrest.”

Jyn groaned.

“Do we have to?”

Bodhi shot her a look and opened the door for her.

oo0o0oo

The auditorium was less of an auditorium, and more of a large meeting space with no chairs, making it impossible for Jyn to see anything. Bodhi was levitating himself a couple inches off the ground so that he could see above all the other students’ heads.

“Can you lift me?” Jyn asked.

Bodhi sighed, but obliged. He grabbed her hand and she felt herself become weightless. It felt strange, but good. She floated upwards until she was level with Bodhi’s height.

A man stepped into the center of the room.

“Good evening, everybody,” he said. “May I have your attention, please?” The crowd settled, the chatter winding down.

“My name is Davits Draven, and many of you already know me. I recruit for the Rebellion.” A few gasps were heard around the room. The Rebellion had built themselves quite the name. It was an elite group of Gifteds who went against the Empire. Nobody in the Academy knew who was in it (besides possibly Mothma) and nobody knew what they actually did.

“Many of you already know the Empire. They seek to destroy all Gifted and threaten to destroy peace. Some of you have already lost to the Empire. Families, friends, lovers, perhaps.” Draven paused, looking around the room. Some had their heads bowed, minds lost in remembrance. “But now we have a chance to strike back. There are rumors that the Empire is building a weapon of mass destruction meant to target every Gifted. The Rebellion needs a team to go in and find out about these plans. It will be an elite group that will go in where the police cannot and help take down the Empire. The risk of death will be high, so we only ask you to volunteer if you are sure.”

The room was dead silent.

“If you want in, meet me in the cafeteria.”

The room exploded with noise. Jyn was roughly dropped to the ground as students swarmed around her towards the exit, Bodhi among them. The hallways were flooded with students either deciding if it was worth it to join the Rebellion, or students just trying to walk through the hallway back to their room. Annoyed at the crowd, Jyn tried to slip into the bathroom.

“Excuse me,” she said, pushing her way through the wave of people. She was almost there when she ran into a very tall blonde man. They peered down at her, owlish glasses on their nose.

“Kay!” Someone shouted. “Come on!”

The man looked away from her and walked past her. Jyn entered the bathroom, which was thankfully empty. She leaned against the wall and waited for the crowds to disperse.

oo0o0oo

Jyn eventually got back up to her room. Bodhi was already there.  
“I think we should go.”

Bodhi stared at her. “To join the team?” He laughed. “I don’t think so.”

Jyn shrugged. “What’s the problem? It’s just—“

“High possibility of death? Are you crazy?” Bodhi shook his head. “Why would you want to sign up for that?”

“This is our chance, Bodhi. To fight back. Haven't you always wanted to be something more than just a student?”

Bodhi bit his lip and looked down. He looked distant, as if her were thinking about something else. “Alright,” he said. Jyn grinned.

oo0o0oo

Only five people showed up. Jyn and Bodhi sat down on the plastic chairs, Bodhi shifting nervously every two seconds. Across from them was a pair of men who looked a lot older than Jyn and Bodhi were. One of them was blind, his eyes milky. Draven was currently talking to the tall blonde man from before and another man, who was kind of hot. Draven and the other two walked over to them.

Draven surveyed the four of them. “Is this all?” When no one responded, he continued. “We'll go around the room. State what your name is and what your ability is.”

“H-hi,” Bodhi stuttered. He glanced towards Jyn. She nodded supportively. “My name is Bodhi rook and I can fly.”

Draven looked up. “Telekinesis?”

“Sort of. I can't lift other things though unless I’m touching them.”

Draven nodded and wrote something down.

“I'm Jyn Erso. I have enhanced strength, enhanced senses and enhanced healing.”

“A superhuman then,” Draven commented.

“Sure.”

“Chirrut Imwe. I have enhanced senses.”

“Baze. I am a marksman.”

Draven looked up. “No ability?” Baze shook his head.

Draven gestured to the two people standing beside him. “These are two Rebellion agents, who will be helping me train you.”

The tall blonde man placed a hand on his chest. Rather than being natural, it came out stiff and almost robotic. “My name is K-2SO or Kay for short and I am a technical genius. I am not a Gifted.”

“My name is Cassian. I’m a telekinetic.” He spoke with an accent that Jyn couldn’t quite place.

Draven coughed. “Should any of you be captured, The Academy will have to deny any knowledge. There will be no rescue mounted. You will be on your own. Do you understand?”

They all nodded.

“Good,” Draven said. “Then welcome to Rogue One.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
